Choking
by Bellsdestiny
Summary: One minute Drake was drinking a glass of water, the next he felt his airways close up. What made it worse was he panicked. He was alone. He'd never been more scared than he was in that moment.
1. Chapter 1

I decided to write this story based on what happened the other day when I had my friend round and the same thing happened to me except I wasn't alone. I hope you like the story.

* * *

><p>Drake smiled as the door shut behind his parents and Megan. Megan was staying at a friends tonight and mum and dad were going out for some kind of special work meal evening thing.<p>

Drake wasn't really paying attention to mum and dad's instructions.

Josh was working at the premiere till six which gave Drake at least half an hour on his own.

He walked up to his room and climbed the ladder to his bed. After ten minutes of sitting there with his guitar he gave up. For some reason Drake just couldn't manage to think of a new song.

His band was playing at a concert tomorrow night and they only needed one more song to perform.

Drake put his guitar down and looked at the time. Seventeen minutes to six.

That meant that Josh would be home soon. Drake knew that he'd never be able to write a new song once Josh came home. It would become an evening full of video games, magic and stupid jokes. There would be no peace in the house. Although Drake would admit that it could be worse. Mum and dad could have got some one to baby sit them.

Drake climbed down the ladder, grabbing his guitar before walking out of his room. He headed down the stairs and in to the living room. He found his phone laying on the sofa with the note that mum and dad had given him.

Drake turned on the TV and sat down on the sofa he place his guitar down resting it against the TV and re-read the note that his parents gave him before they left to see if it mentioned any thing about what Drake was supposed to eat for dinner that night.

It read;

_Dear Drake _

_We should be home at some time around eleven. Ask Josh if he will cook dinner for the two of you when he get's home from work later or you can make your own dinner before he comes in._

_If you do make your own dinner then please do not break any thing, set fire to any thing or wreck any thing in the kitchen. Drake also remember that if you do use the oven to cook your dinner remember that it will be hot when you go to eat it._

_Have fun and don't go to bed late tonight even though it's Thursday. You still have school tomorrow._

_Love mum and dad. _

Great that meant that they would be having some thing strange to eat again like the crazy things that Josh always cooked.

It was either that or Drake cooked his own dinner which would, as mentioned in mum and dad's letter, become a disaster.

Maybe Drake could think about this while he drank some thing.

Reluctantly Drake stood and walked in to the kitchen. His mother's beloved kitchen.

He opened the door to the refrigerator and looked for any thing that he would like to drink, however he couldn't find any thing.

Meaning that they needed to go shopping and buy some more drinks that Drake actually liked.

Drake took a glass out of the cupboard and walked over to the sink turning on the tap, watching as the clear liquid flowed in to the clear glass. Drake turned the tap of when he thought that there was enough water in the glass.

He lifted the glass to his lips before starting to drink the contents of it.

Drake didn't get very far as a loud noise made him drop the glass he was holding.

He felt his airways close as he started to choke on what he had been drinking.

Panic rose up inside Drake as he felt him self choking. He heard many stories of people who die choking. This hadn't happened for ages. The only other time this had happened was when he was a child.

Choking was a horrible feeling and it was one that Drake hated as he was sure that many other people hated it too. Just the fact that you could die from it was enough to cause panic in Drake.

Drake's panic increased soon enough though when a sudden realisation hit him.

He was alone in the house. There was no Josh, mum, dad or Megan to help him, it was just him.

Him in the house, choking, alone.

Drake had never been more scared than he was now.

* * *

><p>I'll update in the next few days, please review. Hope you like the story so far.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

As promised the next chapter of choking. Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

><p>There had to be a way out of this. Drake thought about calling Josh, but quickly remembered that his phone was in the other room and there was no way that he could get it.<p>

Drake's coughing fit was getting worse the more he panicked. The last time he had checked the time was when he came down stairs. It was seventeen minutes to six then.

Drake tried to work things back to find out the time. It had taken him about two minutes to read the letter, yes Drake knew that he was slow at reading.

Then he was sat down for about a minute then a couple more minutes in the kitchen. Drake thought it must be a least ten to six by now or at least he hoped it was.

Time seemed to be moving so slowly as if every second was longer than it should be. Josh had told Drake many times that it can take any amount of time between four to ten minutes to kill some one who was choking.

Drake hoped he wouldn't die in four minutes.

Drake thought he could hear the sound of a car outside which reminded in that Josh didn't have the car, because their parents were using the car this evening.

Megan was sleeping at Janie's house, so not even his evil tricky sister would be here if he was to die now.

Drake could only imagine the damage that this would do to his vocal chords if he carried on choking. After all he still needed to use at tomorrow's concert, however none of that would matter if he died.

Suddenly another noise broke the silence and it was one that instantly made Drake smile even though he was choking, even though his coughing was becoming worse, even though he was beginning to lose his faith that he die.

The door could be heard opening as Drake felt himself fall forwards to towards the floor expecting it to hit him in the face, but what he expected never came.

Josh put his key in the lock before opening the door. As he opened it he was about to call out Drake's name, but he heard coughing.

Panicked coughing.

At first Josh didn't know what to do as he let the door close shut behind him.

That was until Josh remembered that Drake was the only one home, so that meant that the panicked coughing Josh could hear was Drake's.

It was coming from the kitchen. Josh moved with out knowing it. He walked in to the kitchen just in time to see Drake fall towards the floor. Josh ran over quickly and caught his brother before he hit the floor.

Drake was coughing like mad and Josh quickly knew what the problem with Drake was. Panic was written all over Drake's face as he looked up at his brother almost begging Josh to help him from one single look.

His brother was choking.

Drake's coughing continued as he looked up at what had a hold of him. He smiled when he saw that Josh was there looking at him with concern written on his face.

Josh was home five minutes early and for once Drake was glad that his brother was here. Drake didn't know or want to think about what would have happened if Josh hadn't arrived home early today.

Would he have died?

Would he have been alright?

Drake didn't know the answers to those questions as once again his coughing became more violent, his panic escalating to the next level.

He could faintly hear Josh telling him some thing about staying awake and trying to cough up what ever he had swallowed, however Josh's voice wasn't very clear.

He desperately tried not to let go of his consisness.

But that was a harder task than he thought it would be.

He could feel him self slipping in and out of consisness as he fought against his self in a battle to stay awake he was only able to hear slight words that Josh was saying before he would lose Josh's voice again, so it was hard to know what Josh wanted him to do.

Either way at least Drake had some one here who was trying to help him. He wasn't going to die with out any one knowing. Josh would know. Josh was trying his best to help, but how much help Josh could do with out knowing the situation was one thing.

Just as Drake thought he was going to lose every thing colour came back in to his world. His throat felt dry and he had no clue what was going on now, but he did know one thing.

His brother was with him.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's a little short, however the chapters will get longer. Next chapter will be tomorrow or Saturday, same for First Love as well.<p>

Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading this story so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter three for all of you. Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

><p>Drake blinked a few times as every thing around him was normal again. He could see every thing in clear colours. Drake looked up in to the worried face of his brother before giving him a light smile which Josh returned with more strength to it than Drake's smile had.<p>

Josh watched his brother look around before Drake looked at him and gave him a light smile which Josh returned with happiness. Drake may have been a little confused a moment ago, but he seemed fine now. The only thing that still worried Josh was the reason as to why Drake was choking after all Josh had never seen Drake choke before and Drake wasn't easily scared by much unless Drake was in a jumpy or nervous sort of mood.

"Drake are you alright?" Josh asked he knew that Drake wasn't really perfectly alright, but Josh had to ask it to his brother.

"Y-yeah." Drake replied his answer was a little shaky, but apart from that Josh could see that his brother looked okay.

"Let's get you on to the sofa," Josh said as he stood then reached back down and helped Drake up off of the floor, "Okay?" Josh asked his brother before they went any where else.

Drake replied with a small nod of his head that wouldn't of been noticeable to most, however Josh noticed it and that was enough to tell him that Drake was still balanced on his feet. Josh didn't once let go of his brother. He was aware that you could die from choking, but Josh wasn't aware that Drake knew that too. No one thought that Drake knew any thing about choking since he didn't pay attention during that lesson, but Drake was listening when their teacher said that you can die from it.

Josh sat Drake down on the sofa before dropping down next to his brother. The TV was still on and a show called _'celebrities underwater' _was on. Josh had seen Drake watching it before, but he'd never watched it him self. It looked like it was actually not that bad.

Josh turned to Drake deciding to ask Drake all of the questions in his mind before Drake got to stuck in to the TV program to answer them. Also Drake seemed to be talking alright at the moment, so Josh was best to ask these questions now in case Drake lost his voice or some thing like that.

"Drake," Josh paused as his brother looked at him. He took a deep breath before continuing in a calm, but serious tone, "how did this happen?"

Drake seemed to be diverting his eyes a way from Josh and for a moment Josh thought that Drake wouldn't answer, however he did.

"I was drinking a glass of water when," Drake stopped and started looking around by his feet again. He pointed to his guitar before he spoke again, "That fell against the TV I think." Drake didn't sound to sure on what he was saying in those last words, but Josh could see that Drake had some point to what he was saying.

Josh lent forward and picked up the guitar that was laying a third on the floor, a third on the TV and the final third rested on the coffee table. He handed the guitar to Drake who smiled at him mumbling a light, quiet _'Thank You.' _Josh smiled. He had heard the words even if Drake had mumbled them because he hadn't wanted Josh to hear it.

Drake smiled at his brother as Josh gave him his guitar.

"Thanks you." He mumbled quietly he didn't really want Josh to hear how weak his voice was at the moment. Josh smiled and Drake knew that that meant that Josh had heard the words.

There was no damage to the guitar as Drake looked it over before he turned his attention back to Josh sensing that his brother wanted to ask him more questions. Although Drake didn't think that there was much more that Josh could ask him.

"Did mum and dad tell you what to do about dinner tonight?" Josh asked him with that same smile of his. Drake picked up the note and handed it to his brother deciding to let that do the talking rather than using his voice. Drake watched as Josh's eyes scanned over the paper moving quickly, but not once having to go back and re read some thing like Drake eye's always had to do.

"Alright we'll get pizza then." Josh said as he pulled his mobile out of his pocket allowing Drake to notice that Josh still had his work uniform on. That meant that Josh must have come straight in to the kitchen and helped him causing Drake to smile again. If Drake kept smiling now then he wouldn't be able to do so tomorrow, but that wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing. His smile dropped though when he remembered what Josh had said.

"But mum and dad won't be happy if we do that and they didn't leave us any money." Drake pointed out to two simple facts, but he had a feeling that that wouldn't stop or get in the way of Josh's plans for the two of them to get pizza.

"That's alright I can pay for it." Josh said. Drake felt bad.

"Let me pay for it Josh you pay for pizza every time." He said trying to convince his brother in to letting him pay.

"Helen pays me for my months work at the premiere tomorrow any way, so that will make up for the money I spend today." Josh said as he started dialling the pizza's companies number on his phone.

"Please Josh yo-" Drake was interrupted mid sentence by his brother.

"It's okay really Drake I don't mind paying and besides you could have died tonight, so the only thing you'll be doing is resting."

Drake smiled as Josh walked in to the kitchen to order the pizza after all Drake had a tendency to talk to Josh while he was on the phone. The last time they ordered pizza they brought way more than the pair ordered, because they heard Drake reading the menu out loud.

Drake had a feeling that the rest of this evening wouldn't be to bad, but he still knew that there was some thing he hadn't done and probably wouldn't be able to do now that Josh was here with him and now that he nearly died.

He hadn't written that new song for the concert.

* * *

><p>Okay well is Drake alright or is he not? My next update will probably be on Monday or Tuesday.<p>

Please review and thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait our internet broke, but here's chapter four for you all.

* * *

><p>The pair sat on the sofa with pizza and soda's while they watched celebrities underwater which Josh was finding now very enjoyable.<p>

Drake was still thinking about how he hadn't written the song for tomorrows concert and he knew that that was all that would be on his mind right up until tomorrow's concert, right up until the moment that they went on stage. Which won't be happening unless Drake is able to write that song. Drake really didn't want to let his band down.

Paul, Rina and Scottie worked really hard on their work with the band. They always followed what Drake wanted to do, well most of the time they did any way. But the real point was that Paul had been the one to notice that they needed acts to perform at the San Diego music festival and Rina had been the one who managed to get them in to be able to play there. Drake was thankful that the two of them had done that as this could be really good for their band.

When Drake next remembered looking at the time it was already half ten and they still had school tomorrow.

"Drake we should probably get to bed." Josh said as he stood up and turned off the TV. Drake stood up as well, still a little shaky from earlier, but he refused to let Josh help him up stairs.

The pair quickly got changed for bed and cleaned their teeth. Drake climbed up the ladder to his bed still not allowing Josh to help him. Josh should have know that this would have happened. Drake would only ever accept help when he knew he had no other option but to so, however when Drake thought he didn't have to have help or need help any more he wouldn't let you do any thing to help him.

Drake knew he should really accept Josh's help, but he didn't want to do so he had always been given either too much help or too little. No one could ever get any thing just right with him and it wasn't easy to live with things that never really worked out. It reminded Drake of when Josh had volunteered them to baby sit while Walter went out for a meal with his boss in hope of getting a promotion. Drake had come home from a concert that night and was sure that he was going to hate Josh, however he found that he didn't hate Josh.

Both of the boys were fast asleep before their parents came home.

The next morning Drake woke up with a groan it was six o clock and not even Josh was awake yet. Drake quickly found that he couldn't get back to sleep, so he climbed down the metal ladder that lead up to his _'cool bed.'_

Drake headed to the bath room and had a shower before returning to his now shared bed room. Josh was still asleep, but Josh would be wide awake soon as he wouldn't want to miss school. One thing that Drake had never understood was why people especially Josh and Mindy, or the _creature_ as Drake preferred to call her, made such a fuss over school.

He chucked on some random clothes, picked up his old note book and his mobile off of the side of his bed and as quietly as he could manage he began to head out of the room and down stairs towards the living room.

His guitar was still in the same place it was when he had left it here last night after he and Josh had sat down to eat their pizza and drink their soda's. Not that Drake actually drank any of his.

He sat down on the sofa and placed his note book on his lap, grabbing a pencil off of the table. If only Drake could manage to write this stupid song for the concert.

At this moment in time Drake wished that he could just ring Paul, Rina or Scottie and ask them to write the song instead, but in their band Drake was usually the one who wrote the songs. Rina had tried once, but she wouldn't show any one the song she wrote as she always told the group that it was rubbish. Paul didn't want to try as he said that he already knew that he wasn't any good at song writing and when Scottie tried writing a song Drake, Rina and Paul had quickly decided that they were never going to perform that song any where even if Scottie paid them to do so.

Drake wasn't sure how long he had been sat there on the sofa, however he did know that he was getting very frustrated very quickly. In anger Drake threw the notebook down allowing the pencil to fall to the floor.

"Okay Drake I don't know what the note book did, but I don't think it deserved to be thrown on to the floor." Said a voice from behind Drake. The seventeen year old knew that he knew who that voice belonged to.

"Josh?" He questioned with out meaning to do so, after all he was well aware that that voice belonged to his step brother. His voice came out more weaker than he would have wished.

"Yeah it's me," Josh answered as he flopped down next to his brother on the sofa, "How come's your up so early and actually dressed and ready to go to school?"

"I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep, so I just thought that I would get ready then come down stairs and sit here with that note book." Drake replied as he looked over in Josh's direction. Josh was dressed already and was watching his brother with a close, worrying eye.

Josh stood up from the sofa quietly with out any words and walked over towards the TV and picked up the note book off of the floor he turned it over so that he could read what was written on the pages and was slightly surprised to see Drake's writing, but what surprised him even more was what was written on the paper.

Written on the note book paper were the lyrics to Drake's song _'__**I Found A Way' **_and when Josh flipped the page he found the lyrics to the song _**'Down We Fall' **_the song that he sung to Wendy, his number one fan. Josh hadn't been able to see Drake play it as he was trapped in side a tent, but he had heard the song. It was actually a very sweet song and Drake was very sweet to come back and sing it to her and miss the radio performance that he had been so excited to do, however then Drake took all of the children to _'Chucky Cheddars.'_ Josh had wanted to go with them, however Drake left him trapped in side of the horrible camping tent.

"These are your songs," Josh said to his brother as he sat back down on the sofa with the note book still reading through the pages of the two songs before flipping a page to the next, "But you wrote these ages ago, so does this book contain-" Josh's question was interrupted by Drake's still slightly weak sounding voice.

"Yes that note book contains the lyrics to every song that I've ever written and also the dates are written at the bottom of each page." Drake told his brother having already predicted the question.

Josh nodded his head slightly to show that he had heard his brother before he continued to flip through the note book. The next page had a song called _**'Holly wood Girl' **_written on it and the next page after that had a song called _**'Don't Preach' **_written on it. Josh smiled as he continued to flip through the note book reading every lyric, every word of every song and for once Drake didn't care that some one else was reading that note book that he had promised him self that he wouldn't allow any one to read, but Josh was some one that Drake thought he could make an exception for.

Josh stopped flipping through the pages and Drake noticed this from the corner of his eye and turned his head to face his brother who was still reading the words written on the paper, but he seemed to be reading the words over and over again in a sequence that didn't break.

"I…Is there a p…problem Josh?" Drake asked his brother nervously wondering what Josh had managed to find that had caught his attention so much that he couldn't manage to look away from the written words.

"Well I wouldn't call it a problem, I'm just interested really." Came Josh's simple reply, however he still wasn't looking in Drake's direction as he spoke he was still stuck to the words in the old note book.

"Josh w…what are y…you looking at?" Drake asked his brother again with eyes full of nerves.

"I'm just reading this song of yours." Josh replied simply.

"W…which s…song?" Drake asked he had written so many songs in that note book and he didn't know what songs were written on which page.

"Just a song."

"Which one?" Drake asked his voice becoming stronger now, now that he needed to get his point across to Josh.

"Just the one on this page that you wrote when you were eleven." Josh replied still not giving Drake any form of detail to tell Drake what song it was, but what Josh obviously wasn't aware of was that Drake now knew what song that was from the age.

When Drake was eleven he hadn't had much time to write songs, but he managed to write one song when he was stuck in the car with his dad and Megan while their mum was collecting her pay check. The song was every thing that his mum and Megan didn't know about and every thing about that stupid _'little family car trip' _as his dad had called it.

Drake felt rage come up in side of him, but he quickly swallowed it and managed to form a simple sentence, "Why are you reading that song?"

"Well you weren't stopping me." Josh replied looking up at Drake quizzically taking his eyes off of the note book and the song.

"Well maybe you just shouldn't be reading through that note book any way and maybe you should at least tell me what your reading before you go right in and start reading it."

"Drake I-"

"Don't you I didn't know me," Drake stood up as he spoke he had already knew what Josh was going to say before Josh could even finish his sentence, "You've always been like that you just dive in and read things with out even asking what they are and you-" Drake felt him self being pulled back down on to the sofa like his dad had always done, however when ever his dad had done so the action wouldn't be nice.

"Calm down Drake, I shouldn't have read the songs with out your permission I'm sorry I just thought that after last night you know when you almost choked and since you weren't saying any thing to me about the fact that I was reading the songs I thought that you wouldn't mind, but your right I should have asked and I'm sorry," Josh said as he stood up before putting the note book down on the sofa where he had previously been sat, "I need to email Craig and Eric the home work for chemistry, so I'll see you later just be careful and don't choke again." Josh said adding a small smile at the end that Drake didn't return.

Drake was to shocked to do any thing as Josh walked away from him. Drake wanted to call after him smile and say that he was sorry, but he knew that he wasn't able to do so. Sorry didn't make every thing better and after all Josh had done for him last night, sorry wouldn't be any where near enough. Drake allowed sadness to pull him in not even caring that he could now hear that Megan, mum and Walter were awake and were walking back up stairs he couldn't really care less about any thing.

Drake allowed his eyes to drift over to the note book that Josh had put down on the sofa still open on the page that he had been reading. Drake reached out his hand and picked the note book up. Carefully he looked over the lyrics to the song.

The song was one that he had really loved and so had his band when they first played it together, but Drake never thought that that one song would cause so much trouble for him. Drake remembered sitting in the car waiting for mum to come back to the car. He was sat in the car with his seat belt still on and the note book in front of him when he started to write it.

Drake looked over the title of the song again. _**'Highway to Nowhere.' **_Drake knew that he and his band hadn't done any thing with that song for ages at the moment there song line up for the concert was to start off with _**'I Found A Way' **_then they were going to sing the song that Drake needed to write, but hadn't yet been able to do so, then _**'Down We Fall' **_to end their part of the music festival as each Band was allowed to do three songs each. Drake also knew that Josh had never heard his band play _**'Highway to Nowhere' **_either.

Drake sighed a leaned his head back. What had he done this time.

* * *

><p>Okay well please review and thanks for reading.<p>

Any thing that was written **_'like this' _**was a song written by Drake Bell.

Also who do you want Drake to be paired with in my next story - Josh, Mindy e.c.t. - please leave me a review or pm me.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry that I uploaded this chapter a little late, but here is chapter five.

* * *

><p>Drake was still sat on the sofa when Josh was getting ready to drive to school. As much Drake didn't want to ask Josh for a lift to school it was raining and Drake didn't want to walk to school in the rain, so he forced him self to get up off of the sofa bringing the note book with him and placing it in his bag which he then picked up and slung over his shoulder before heading out of the front door as Josh came out of the kitchen.<p>

When Josh walked out side Drake ran up to him and spoke to his brother for the first time since their earlier argument.

"Josh could you give me a lift school, I mean I know that we argued earlier, but I don't want to have to walk in the rain, so could you drop me there. I won't bother you at all afterwards." Drake said before walking over to their shared car and unlocked it with his set of keys, climbing in to the passenger side of the car and waited for Josh who climbed in to the vehicle a couple of seconds later.

Josh didn't say a word to Drake and Drake said no more words to Josh. Josh could feel a horrible feeling rising in his stomach and he was sure that this feeling was related to him and Drake ignoring each other. It was the feeling that Josh got when ever they fought.

Josh didn't drive away and Drake wondered why until he saw Megan walk of the house, mum waving good bye to her before she shut the front door. Megan was soon sat in the back of the car and Josh actually seemed to suddenly find his tongue again and actually managed to say some thing, but not what Drake really wanted to hear.

"I hope you two don't mind, but I just got off the phone a few minutes ago to Eric and I said that I would pick him up and drop him to school since Craig can't, because he's got a doctor's appointment this morning." Josh said, which explained why he was in the kitchen, but Drake decided that he wasn't going to sit in the car if Josh was picking Eric up. It was bad enough already being sat in a car with Megan and Josh.

You never knew what Megan was going to do, especially when she was sat in the back of the car, behind you, where you couldn't see her properly. Josh was bad in a car, because he only talked about boring things like Oprah and school. Add Eric in to the mix of people already in this car and you would equal a bored out of his wits Drake for the whole drive to school, which usually bored him any way.

"Must we pick Eric up?" He asked his brother hoping that Josh would smile and say _'okay we won't pick Eric up,' _but that wasn't what Josh said.

Josh knew how this would end if he said that they had to pick Eric up. After all it happened before on a day when he had to pick Craig and Eric up. Drake ended up getting annoyed that they couldn't drive to school on their own with out two geeks being in the car with them, so he got out and said that he would walk to school. Drake ended up walking in to school with one minute to spare, but that had been a nice sunny day, however today was not as nice as that day.

Josh didn't want to say the one word that he knew would cause trouble, "Yes," but he did and once he had said it he regretted it.

"Josh you always pick Craig and Eric up in the mornings." Drake said.

Josh knew that was a lie and he wasn't happy that Drake was saying such things to him and Josh only picked those to up in the mornings once every couple of weeks.

"I do not. I only do a few times a month," Josh replied his tone rising and out of the corner of his eye he thought that he saw Megan crack a smile at their on coming argument, "Besides it's nice to help people out when they need help."

This time it was Drake's turn to be annoyed at Josh's words, "Help people? That's some thing that you rarely do," Drake paused for a moment allowing Josh to gasp, "You never get time to help m-" But Drake couldn't finish his sentence as Josh cut him off and as Josh began to speak Megan could feel her smile disappearing off of her face. She knew what Drake was going to say and she could agree that she found it partly true.

"I help lot's of people and most of the time you get me in trouble for it like when I tried to help Mrs Fudge and you-"

"Alright I get it Josh you can shut up alright," Drake started his eyes were being to go red and he just wanted to leave the car so that he didn't cry in front of Megan and Josh, especially not in front of Megan, but he felt unable to leave until he said what was racing around in his head, "I get in your way, but have you ever thought about how much time you actually spend with me now? Just think about it Josh all the times you've just stuck around hang out with me, my band, my cool friends even though no one really spoke to you, but me when I asked you to get us things and all of the times you used to try and at least help me and now you don't even do that. I'll walk to school." Drake finished before opening the door climbing out of the car and slamming the door again.

Josh was in shock for a moment before starting the car's engine. At this point Megan felt driven to say some thing.

"Aren't you going to wait for Drake?" She asked her boobish brother who seemed to be torn between his emotions.

"He made his point clearly Megan, he's walking to school." Josh said before driving off and for once he didn't look back at Megan at any point on the drive to Eric's in slight fear that she would notice his red looking eyes.

Drake walked up to the front door and went to take his keys out of his bag when he realised that he'd left them indoors. So he knocked, but no one answered the door. Strange for he was sure that mum was home a minute ago when they were in the car.

After waiting out side the house and looking around for any sign of his mum being in and finding that she wasn't Drake sighed. He was already getting wet by the minutes and now he had to walk to school with out a coat or a jacket.

By the time that Josh had picked Eric up he had managed to make his eyes go back to a normal colour, so that it didn't look like he had been upset about any thing, however even though Eric hadn't noticed Megan had.

When the three had gotten to the school doors, Eric and Josh had gone one way towards their chemistry lesson and Megan headed in the other direction to meet up with her friends to head to her lessons.

As Megan was walking she ran in to Mindy who was heading back the way Megan had just come from obviously like Eric and Josh, heading to her chemistry lesson. Megan normally would have given Mindy a small smile, but today she didn't feel like doing so.

"Megan," Mindy called out, however Megan wasn't going to stop today, but Mindy was determined not to give up. Mindy grabbed Megan's arm lightly and spun her around to face her pulling Megan to a stop, "What's wrong?" She asked.

Megan tried hard not to tell Mindy any thing, but that failed and she felt her mouth open words spilling out of it, "Drake and Josh are fighting over some thing that might have happened last night, but I don't know what and I hate it, because they fought in the car this morning about Josh picking Eric up and now Drake's walking to school on his own in the rain and I'm worried about him and his band's playing at that music festival tonight and I don't know what to do, I just hate to see the two of them fighting."

Mindy looked slightly shocked for a moment before taking a deep breath as she knew that she was about to say some thing that she wouldn't normally say, but Megan needed some thing to make her feel better, "Megan leave it to me I'll talk to Drake and Josh and sort every thing out between them as best as I can before tonight alright?" Mindy asked Megan.

"Yeah, but don't you hate Drake?" Megan asked back.

"Well yeah, but I um, I care for Josh, so I um see you later Megan." Mindy replied before leaving Megan's sight with out allowing her to say another word, but Mindy did see Megan walking away towards her lesson.

Mindy took another deep breath before walking away. No matter how much see hated Drake she had to sort things out between him and Josh, for Megan and for her.

As Drake walked he felt like he was choking. But this time he felt like he was choking on some thing else. Fear, sadness every single emotion that he was feeling at this moment. However there was also some thing else, some thing that wasn't an emotion or a feeling.

And that thing was rain and air.

* * *

><p>Please review and thanks for reading.<p>

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter should be up soon. I will also update all of my other stories today hopefully as well.

Also who do you want Drake to be paired with in my next story - Josh, Mindy e.c.t. - please leave me a review or pm me.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter six.

* * *

><p>Mindy walked back through the corridors and in to their chemistry class with only thoughts of what Megan had said clouding her mind. She wondered what could have happened that Megan didn't know about that would have caused Drake and Josh to fight so bad that Josh wouldn't give Drake a lift to school in the rain.<p>

When she entered the class she took her normal seat she saw Josh talking to Eric. She sighed and stood from her seat walking over to him thinking through in her mind a list of things that she was going to say.

"Josh we need to talk."

"What about Mindy?" Josh asked.

"Drake." She replied simply and that one name gave her the reaction that she needed to see. Josh still cared about Drake and what ever had happened obviously was making Josh upset to.

Eric walked away to his seat allowing Mindy to pull Josh to his seat as she sat down in Drake's for a minute.

"What happened between you two Josh," She said sadly, "Megan's really upset and before you ask she's the one who told me all of this. Why did you and Drake fight in the car this morning?" She asked trying to sort out the past few hours events first.

"Drake didn't want me to pick Eric up that was all." Josh replied .

"And so you refused to drop him to school, because of one argument, so you made him walk to school in the rain Josh, it's tipping down out there he'll be soaked!" Mindy quietly shouted at him annoyed that he had let Drake walk to school.

"He was the one who climbed out of the car." Josh said equally as annoyed as Mindy was.

"And you're the one who let him do so and caused him to be walking in the rain." Mindy fired back deliberately filling Josh with the guilt of Drake walking to school.

Josh didn't say any thing, but it looked like he got the point that Mindy was trying to get across, as she could see guilt written on his face. After a minute or two of silence Mindy sighed before speaking again.

"Josh, you need to fix things with Drake before his performance at the San Diego music festival tonight. He needs you to support him and his band tonight Josh." Mindy said in a nice calm tone now.

"Yeah Mindy your right I- wait I thought that you hated Drake?" Josh asked.

"I do, but Megan was upset and you and Drake always end up being upset when you fight with each other."

"Yeah your right." Josh replied.

"I know I am." Mindy said as she stood from Drake's seat and sat back down in her's leaving Josh on his own to wait for Drake.

It was continuously becoming harder and harder for Drake to move as his clothes were already soaked right through to the bone. Drake could feel him self shake and shiver slightly as the rain continued to fall on him. How he be able to perform tonight he didn't know, but he knew that he would find some way to do so, he wasn't going to let his band down.

He continued walking trying his best to ignore the fact that the rain was beating him unmercifully just waiting for him to fall to the cold, hard ground beneath his feet. If Drake didn't have some thing pushing him on here to get to school then he would probably already have collapsed on to the floor in a heap.

Drake had to get to school. To see his band, to be able to rehearse later and perform at the music festival tonight, but also to see Josh. He felt that he needed to see Josh and apologize for the things that he said in the car. Most of them were all not true apart from the one that he never got to finish he could even see Megan from the mirror of the car look like she knew that what he was going to say was true.

When chemistry finished Josh was very down. Drake still hadn't arrived and so Josh had spent the whole lesson feeling like it was his fault. He walked out of chemistry with Mindy both of them heading towards their English class. Josh knew that Drake would probably be late to Mrs Hayfer's lesson which would result in some thing bad for Drake which would not be good for him.

"Where's Drake?" He heard a voice from behind him ask.

Both he and Mindy stopped walking and turned around to see Megan. She was with Janie, Wendy and some other friend of hers that Josh had never met before.

"He hasn't arrived yet." Josh replied.

"So in other words you don't actually know where Drake is?" Megan asked.

"That's not exactly what he's saying Megan." Mindy replied.

"You boob," Megan nearly shouted annoyed. Mindy looked confused for a moment before Josh whispered to her that it was just Megan's name for him and Drake which allowed Mindy to be free from her confusion, "Why don't you just skip school and drive around until you find him, take him home and then come back to school?" Megan asked.

"Because there would be near to no point to that," Mindy replied, "Because by the time that Josh found Drake took him home and then brought him back here there wouldn't be much school time left."

"What ever. See you Mindy, boob." Megan said as she walked away with her friends. Josh and Mindy then followed suit and headed to their English lesson.

After about five minutes Josh heard the door open. Mrs Hayfer stopped talking and every one looked to the door only Mindy diverted her eyes and that was to look at him. Josh opened his mouth to say some thing, but that was as far as he got.

Drake entered the school building finally feeling free from the beating rain. The school building had a cold feel to it, but Drake assumed that was because he was cold, well beyond cold. He was soaked, frozen and must likely ill, but he was still going to perform with his band tonight there was nothing that would stop him from doing that. Even if he found out that he did have some thing like hypothermia.

He was defiantly performing with his band tonight and not even having hypothermia was going to stop him from doing so.

Drake made his way slowly through the corridors as the clothes he was wearing were now weighing him down. He knew that he was going to be about five maybe ten minutes late to Mrs Hayfer's English lesson, but he couldn't really care at the moment.

As Drake pushed the door open he could suddenly hear Mrs Hayfer stop talking and every one's eyes on him suddenly. He could see Mindy look at Josh and he could see Josh's mouth open as if to say some thing, but he didn't see much more than that as he felt his knees buckle underneath him causing him to fall forwards and this time no one caught him.

* * *

><p>Please review and thanks for reading.<p>

I also have a quick question. Do any of you know if Drake has ever broken his ribs or his arm? If so please leave a review or pm me.


	7. Chapter 7

Alright thanks for the reviews we are getting close to the end of this story now, but here's chapter 7.

* * *

><p>Drake didn't see much before he felt his knees buckle underneath him causing him to fall forwards and this time he didn't feel any one catch him. He just felt him self hit the floor of the class room.<p>

For a minute he didn't know what happened as he lost his consciousness, but the next he was aware of every thing that was going on. He felt some one lightly shaking him. He could hear his name being called and he could feel his body temperature still decreasing from the wet material that was stuck to his body.

"Drake," Josh called desperately as he held his brothers wet and shaking body calling out to him in an attempt to wake him, "Drake, come on open your eyes."

"Drake please wake up." A different voice this time. Mindy was kneeling next to Drake and Josh. Even though she and Drake didn't get on all of the time Josh could see that she cared.

"Drake just open your eyes." Josh spoke again. He could see Drake suddenly blink his eyes open slowly wondering if he had heard them calling his name.

"Josh?" Drake asked quietly not being able to find the strength in his body to speak any louder.

"Yeah I'm here." Josh replied. He didn't care that every one in the room was looking at them. This moment he couldn't care about any thing, but his brother. Mindy helped Josh get Drake back on to his feet before the three of them left the class room. No one even tried to stop them from doing so and as soon as they were gone Mrs Hayfer continued to teach her class as best as she could.

When the group were out side of Josh's locker he carefully sat Drake down on the floor for a moment Mindy kneeled down next to him as Josh opened his locker. After putting lot's of stuff on the floor Josh managed to find what he was looking for. He gave the blanket to Mindy who wrapped it around Drake who was still shaking and possibly as cold as an ice cube.

Josh chucked all of his stuff back in to his locker and helped Drake up again.

"See you later Mindy." Josh replied as he lead Drake towards the exit to the building pulling out his car keys.

"Wait your just going to leave?" Mindy asked a little confused that Josh was going to do what he had said before that he would never do and leave school for no real reason.

"Yeah," Josh replied with out a moment of thought, before he sighed and continued, "Drake's more importance than winning the perfect attendance trophy again this year Mindy and no matter what he or say's does he always will be more important."

Mindy smiled at Josh's words before nodding her head slightly, "I understand. Go. I'll let Megan know."

"Thanks." Was all Josh said in reply before leaving school as quickly as he could with his brother.

As soon as they were outside Josh felt the rain hit his body and understood how Drake must have felt walking to school. Why was he so stupid as to let his brother do that?

When Josh reached the car he turned the heating on he wasn't really very cold, but he knew that Drake was frozen. He drove home as quickly as was possible and was suddenly glad when he walked through the door that both mum and dad were at work today.

He managed to get the wet clothes off of Drake's body and soon Drake was warmer and was wearing dry clothes while sitting on the sofa in the living room with a small blanket over him.

Josh walked in to the living room from the kitchen carrying two plates. He sat down and gave one to his brother.

"Thanks." Drake mumbled.

"Your welcome I know how much you like sandwiches with crinkle cut chirps and candy." Josh replied.

"No I mean thank you for every thing you've done for me. Last night, this morning and I'm sorry Josh. I shouldn't have been so mean to you earlier there was no call for especially after you helped me and bought me pizza." Drake replied.

"It's alright Drake I was just as bad."

"It's not alright though Josh."

"Drake it's fine," Josh told his brother. Silence followed for a minute before Josh spoke again, "So are you going to call your band and tell them to cancel tonight?"

"No way Josh. I am not letting them down we are performing at the music festival tonight and nothing is gong to get in the way of that. I've let them down to much in the past to do it to them again. So we're playing."

"I'm not sure that that's a good idea Drake I mean you could-" Josh didn't get to finish his sentence as Drake pushed the blanket off of him self and stood with his plate in his hand.

"We are playing at that festival tonight Josh and nothing is going to stop us from doing so alright."

"Okay I get it." Josh replied.

"I'll be up stairs." Drake said as he left the room. Josh would have followed, however he thought that Drake would be better off being able to be alone for a while.

Two hours later Drake was still just playing his guitar while sitting on his bed with the note book that contained all of his songs. The note book was open on a blank page that Drake had still not written lyrics on. For a song that he needed to have ready for tonight.

Drake hadn't meant to play a sound on his guitar as he moved his hand, but he did. He liked the sound, so he played it again. When he'd played it a couple of times he stopped playing it allowing him self to listen to the rain as the sound began to disappear.

He looked out of the window and saw that the rain had stopped and that the sun was now shining. Drake looked back at the note book then to his guitar and then let him self remember the events from last night allowing the images to reply in his mind he picked up the note book and a pencil and started to write words on to the paper.

He smiled to him self. He would have a song ready for his band to play tonight and he was going to make sure that unlike every thing about him, it was perfect.

* * *

><p>Please review and thanks for reading.<p>

Do any of you know if Drake has ever broke his arm? If so please leave a review or pm me.


End file.
